When The Wolves Come Out
by Sandi J
Summary: The GMG games are quickly approaching and a new guild has entered them. What are they like and are they as strong as Fairy Tail? How will the two guilds get along? Does Fairy Tail have a chance at winning at the games or will there be a tie? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

**When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome To The Guild!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Note of Recognition: I just wanted to let everyone know that Smertle The Second Killed The First (I hope I have that right) has allowed me to continue this wonderful story; in other words, adopt it. So the first 8 chapters are hers; I have kept them that way. I just hope I can do a good job and keep it on it's proper level. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do and please go and read her other stories.**

 **Third Person POV**

In the guild, everyone was busy, a girl named Hinami Akiyama and her friend Skai Harren were talking. Hinami was a small, 11-year-old girl with short, auburn hair, a grey jumper, chestnut brown eyes, white shirt, black skirt, black shoes, black socks and pale skin. She was a shy girl who didn't speak unless spoken to, or if Skai forces her to make friends. She was a user of Wood-Make Magic and her one true talent was playing the guitar. Her friend Skai, however, was Hinami's polar opposite, she had long, blonde hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, she also had a light blue dress with a denim jacket, she also wore sky blue sandals, even if it was cold. She was a bubbly girl who always tried to make new friends, and usually succeeded. She was a user of Water Magic and her one true talent was dancing.

At the bar, the barmaid Rena Nioda was dealing with notorious playboy, Jun Aisaka. Rena had short white hair up to her shoulders, an old-time maid outfit, flat black shoes, big breasts (I mean, why else would she be troubled by a pervert? X3) Steel grey eyes, a monotone expression and pale skin. She was a Kuudere and didn't talk to people unless they were ordering something from the bar. She used Gravity Magic and her one true talent was mixing drinks. Jun had wavy strawberry blonde hair, a white shirt with sleeves pushes up to his elbows, black slacks, brown leather loafers, a black waistcoat and a single gold earring on his left ear. He's a HUGE ladies' man and has an easy time making friends, he may be a playboy but he's still a nice guy. He uses Steel-Make Magic and his one talent is drama.

At the door Kinana Byoga was standing next to it, keeping guard if someone she deems 'suspicious looking' comes. She has iron grey hair, emerald green eyes that were filled with determination, steel armour with matching steel boots and gauntlets. She had an iron spear with a red handle and an intricate gold pattern over it. Her personality was hostile, she attacked anyone new or suspicious on sight, unless they're in public, that is. She uses requip magic and her one true talent, well talents in this case, are archery and fighting, she was also the most powerful mage in Wolf Wings, well besides the Guildmaster.

Well, yeah, everyone was busy, only a handful of them were on missions, because of the lack of them, but the members didn't let it bother them, they knew they weren't very well-known. Suddenly, their Guildmaster, Aoi Yukikazaki, came in. He had brunette hair, pale skin, black rimmed glasses, a black and white jumpsuit, and a silver stud in his right ear. He was a cool and composed man who became the Guildmaster at a young age, 17 years old. He had mastered Shadow Magic and his one true talent is art.

"Alright, my fellow guild mates, I have an announcement," Aoi voice echoed through the building, "We are going to be entering into the Grand Magic Games."

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"REALLY?!"

"AWESOME!"

"Maybe there will finally be more jobs"

"But that's only if we win"

"Aw man, I'm PUMPED!"

Aoi smiles slightly at the guild's excitement. "Now, for our guild members who will be entering," Aoi pulled out a scroll, "Our first person who will be taking part, is Akari Miyaki!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Akari shouted and fist-pumped the air. Akari was an S-Class Wizard with half-shaved black hair, silver jacket, black and white leggings, sunglasses, ear piercings, eyebrow piercings, a neon blue crop-top, dark pink sneakers. Her look was considered strange by some, unique by some, and a fashion statement by the rest. She also wore green headphones ALL. THE. TIME. She used Music Magic and her one true talent, well, talents, are music composing, singing, DJing and playing instruments.

"Our second person is Jun Aisaka!" Aoi announced

"Well, it's only expected." Jun smirked and winked at his fangirls, who fainted with bright pink blushes present on their faces.

"Third we have Kinana Byoga!"

"I will do my hardest for the honour of the guild." Kinana then did the pose that knights do when they're being knighted.

"Fourth we have Satoshi Mikami!"

Satoshi just smirked, leaning against a beam. Satoshi had a black t-shirt, leather jacket, a silver stud on his left ear, red eyes, black hair, a pocket knife, dark blue jeans, pale skin and black trainers. He had a cocky and mischievous personality, he knew everything about everyone and had the whole guild suspicious of him... Well, except Aoi, that is. He uses lightning magic and his one true talent is stalking. (Yes, I made him like Izaya :3)

"And fifth, we have Rena Nioda!"

Rena just nodded, and continued listening to what he had to say.

"I hope you're all as excited as I am, because we're going in the GMG!" Aoi exclaimed, as everyone cheered in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail**

 **When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome To Crocus!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **3rd Person-POV**

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET TRAINING STARTED!" Kinana shouted to her comrades who will also be participating in the GMG. "The master expects great thing from us out on the battlefield! We will not dare to disappoint him!"

"1. It's not a battlefield. 2. He didn't say what he expected from us, and 3. Who said we were gonna disappoint?" Akari said, which caused the rest of them to nod their heads.

"Anyway, it's time to start training!" Kinana shouted.

"Why don't we just have a montage to speed it up?" Rena said in a monotone voice.

"BECAUSE THE AUTHOR'S NOT GONNA IMPLEMENT ONE!" Kinana shouted

"What's that then?" Jun pointed to a stereo playing montage music.

"WHY AUTHOR!?" Kinana shouted, and everyone started going with the montage

Montage - Team America OST

div class="player-unavailable"h1 class="message"An error occurred./h1div class="submessage"a href=" watch?v=vK4gv11PTI8" target="_blank"Try watching this video on a, or enable JavaScript if it is disabled in your browser./div/div

~After le montage~

"Alright! I feel ready! But I will keep training!" Kinana shouted, "I will not disappoint you, master!"

"It's like you're in love with him or something," Satoshi said, his natural smirk present on his face, "You're so loyal, it's just like that~"

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Kinana then blushed 50 shades of red and pink, "O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"That settles it," Jun, Akari and Rena said in unison.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Kinana shouted again, but no one believed her, which is good, because she did love the guildmaster

~Time skip brought to you by DeAthRosE is dead now~

"Alright, the GMG are just around the corner, you have 2 weeks until they start, I hope you're all ready" Aoi told them

"Yup!"

"Totally!"

"I will not disappoint you!"

"Yes"

"Of course~"

"Great, because we're headed to Crocus today, the whole guild are coming to watch" Aoi told them, which cause their determination levels to rise drastically.

~On le train~

On the train to Crocus, Jun was playing cards with Hinami and Skai, Kinana was talking with Aoi, Akari was listening to her music while tuning her electric guitar, Satoshi was asleep in his own train booth, Rena was reading 'A Guide To Crocus' and their newest additions to the guild, Oliver and Olivia were talking. Oliver and Olivia were twins, they had been together their whole lives, and even though they're the same age, Oliver is overprotective with Olivia and acts like a big brother with his baby sister. They're 13 years old with blue hair, honey eyes and pale skin. Olivia was wearing a white dress with a light blue cardigan, and Oliver was wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, black shorts and black leather shoes. Oliver had Dark Dragon Slaying Magic and Olivia had Light Dragon Slaying Magic.

~Time skip to le train station brought to you by Shizuko the Neko~

"WOW WE'RE HERE!" Skai exclaimed in excitement, which caused Hinami to sweatdrop

"Skai... People are staring..." Hinami informed the hyper girl, because she was right, people were looking at them because of how loud they were.

"Eh, haters gonna hate" Skai smiled brightly at the shy girl, which cause Hinami to smile slightly.

"Alright! To the hotel!" Jun shouted

~At the hotel~

The participants for the GMG had to share a room, which didn't make the girls feel very safe, because they were sleeping in the same room as a notorious pervert, and it made Jun feel unsafe, because he didn't feel safe sleeping in the same room as Satoshi. The walls were plain white with white beds, white tables, pretty much everything was white. Jun jumped onto his bed and went to sleep as soon as they got there, same with Akari and Satoshi. Rena and Kinana actually decided to get ready for bed, since an old-timey maid outfit isn't the most comfortable thing ever, same with a suit of armour. After they got ready for bed, they went to sleep in their beds, not knowing what Aoi had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail**

 **When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome To The GMG!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **T** **he** **girl in the picture is an image from Google that looks how I want Rena to loo** **k** **.**

It was now the night before the Grand Magic Games, and the team

was in a dark room. Kinana had a weapon drawn, ready for an enemy strike, but suddenly, a tunnel appeared

in front of them, it was dark, and dimly lit by some torch sconces, and it looked like it was made of rock. The 5 of them just assumed that this was for the GMG, and walked through the tunnel, when a large snake which appeared to be made of boulders appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Almost all of them shouted, and got in a battle stance. Kinana requipped into her Digital Dragoness armour and sword, her and Rena stepped forward. Rena used a gravity lock on the monster and Kinana chopped the monster into little pebbles with her 'Divine Blade' spell, which enhances her attack speed and precision.

"Yay~" Satoshi said, smirked, and then continued walking with everyone else.

~Time skip brought to you by Kiyomi Orihara~

The 5 of them had been fighting monsters for a while, and finally saw the exit. They walked out and heard ear-splitting cheers. A guy with a pumpkin on his head walked over to them, it looked happy, but that was just a mask, so they wouldn't know.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT HERE FIRST!" The pumpkin exclaimed

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" They shouted in shock, except for Satoshi and Rena. They went to the place that they were advised to go to, and waited for the other teams to come.

~Time skip brought to you by Káÿłęñ Füłłbüśtęr~

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE HAVE OUR 8 TEAMS FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! AND THEY ARE... IN 8TH PLACE, QUATRO PUPPY!" A group of people came out, they looked like ruffians, and 4 of them looked angry. "IT'S QUATRO CERBERUS!" One of them shouted, but the commentator ignore him.

"7TH PLACE, BLUE PEGASUS!" Then another group of men came out, one of them had dark skin and black hair, another one of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, then there was a guy with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. One of them had a blue bunny suit on, which didn't confuse people, weirder things have happened, and the last guy was short and had red hair, and he was sparkling and doing really weird poses.

"6TH PLACE, MERMAID HEEL!" This time, a group of women had walked out, one with red hair in twin braids, one with purple hair, one with light brown-ish hair and cat-like features, one had light green hair and the last one was short, chubby, and had big black hair.

"5TH PLACE, LAMIA SCALE!" A group of 4 men and 1 girl walked out to the field, one with white hair, one with no hair but quite thick eyebrows and a beard, one with blue hair and VERY large eyebrows, one with chin-length brown hair and dog-like features, and a girl with 2 pink pigtails.

"4TH PLACE, SABERTOOTH!" A group of 4 men and 1 girl (again) appeared. The girl had white hair, a feathered cape and celestial keys. One of the males had blonde hair with a scar through his eyebrow, another male had black hair covering one eye, red eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose, another had long blonde hair, a mask, fancy hat and a renaissance outfit on and the final male had wild teal hair, face paints and a headband.

"3RD PLACE, FAIRY TAIL!" There was a lot of cheering when this was announced. There was a pink haired male with an outfit sporting his guild symbol, there was also a male with blue hair, droopy eyes and... No shirt... One of the females had scarlet red hair, brown eyes and also had a purple outfit on, one female had blonde hair with brown eyes, and the final person had blue hair and brown eyes (AGAIN)

"2ND PLACE, WOLF WINGS TEAM B!" Rena and Satoshi were watching, Rena with a monotone face, Satoshi with a smirk, but Akari, Jun and Kinana were in shock. Oliver, Olivia, Hinami, Skai, and their newest addition to the guild, Hikari, walked out. Hikari had ginger hair with two side ponytails, a white shirt with a black sleeveless jumper, a red plaid tie with a matching skirt. She was a girl who may not look like it, but she was obsessed with science. She uses Celestial Magic and her one true talent is science, she was also the same age as Hinami. The crowd were shocked, wondering how 5 children beat all those other teams, but they didn't care. They stood in place, and waited for 1st place to be announced.

"AND IN 1ST PLACE, WOLF WINGS TEAM A!" The crowd was still in shock, who were these people? How did they beat both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!? Oh well, Rena, Jun, Akari, Satoshi and Kinana walked out to the field and waited for the commentator to continue.

"Here with me is the Guildmaster of Wolf Wings, Aoi Yukikazaki!" Chapati announced, "So Aoi, who is your Guild? No one here has ever heard of it"

"Well Chapati, our Guild is a Guild that hasn't ever participated in the GMG," Aoi started, "But we are powerful with a family-like bond that rivals that of Fairy Tail, no enemies, well at least not yet, but I have faith that my Guild can win this."

"Well said Aoi, now it's the big question, will they win?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail**

 **When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome To the First Trial!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Girl in the image is an image from Google of what I think Hinami looks like.**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Akari, Jun and Kinana

exclaimed. The team introductions were over,

so they decided to have a little talk with Aoi.

"Well, to strengthen our odds, I put in a second

team." Aoi said, as if it was the most norma

l thing ever.

"They're kids." Rena said, in her usual monotone

voice.

"Despite their age, they're some of our strongest

wizards, do NOT doubt them so soon" Aoi

warned, "The first trial is starting soon, get to the playing field"

~At the stadium~

"Alright folks! First trial is going to be a balance test!" Chapati exclaimed, as a huge pillar of rocks appeared from a maroon magic circle, "The chosen contestants from each guild are going to be stood on these pillars, last one standing wins! Today we're joined with Lamia Scale's guild master, Ooba Babasaama! What do you think, Ooba?"

"I don't care! As long as Lamia Scale wins, I'll be fine!" Ooba exclaimed angrily, "You better win or I'll spin you!"

~With Wolf Wings team A~

"I'll go." Rena said, with her usual monotone voice, "I have the most balance out of all of you"

"Hai!" They all exclaimed

~With Wolf Wings Team B~

"I've got this!" Hikari exclaimed, "Trust me!"

"Aye!" The rest of them exclaimed

~Half way into the trial~

It had been half the given time. Fairy Tail had chosen Wendy because of her Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, which Natsu said would help. Surprise surprise, she lasted 2 minutes. From Lamia Scale, they selected Yuka. He lasted 6 minutes. From Blue Pegasus was Ichiya, who lasted 30 seconds due to him doing his weird poses, changing his footwork. From Sabertooth was Rufus, who was knocked down by a drunken Bacchus after 4 minutes, which caused him to fall after him. Oliver was also knocked down by Bacchus, but after him. The only two left were Kagura of Mermaid Heel, and Rena of Wolf Wings.

"Your skills are very honourable, Miss Mikazuchi," Rena praised her, in (YOU GUESSED IT!) a monotone voice, "I've been looking for a worthy opponent"

"I can say the same about you, but I shall not lose this." Kagura brought out her katana, still in it's holder, and lunged for Rena, thinking that she would be able to stand on Rena's stack of rocks, while she fell down, but something different happened. Rena grabbed the katana.

"What a pity, looks like you shall lose this." Rena said, with a ghost of a smirk on her face, "Goodbye." Rena used her Gravity Magic to send Kagura to the ground.

"And we have a winner!" Chapati announced, "Lets look at the scores!"

 **SCORE BOARD**

 **1st. Wolf Wings Team A - 10pts**

 **2nd. Mermaid Heel - 8pts**

 **3rd. Lamia Scale - 6pts**

 **4th. Wolf Wings Team B - 4pts**

 **5th. Quatro Cerberus - 3pts**

 **6th. Sabertooth - 2pts**

 **7th. Fairy Tail - 1pt**

 **8th. Blue Pegasus - 0pts**

"It seems that Wolf Wings Team A are in the lead! Followed by Mermaid Heel in 2nd place, and Lamia Scale in 3rd! In last place, we have Blue Pegasus! Will they redeem themselves? Find out next time!" Chapati announced, quite astounded.

"Hooray for Wolf Wings!" A strange person said. They were perched on the wall of the box that the rest of the guild was sat at. It was a purple, shaggy haired male with a dark blue scarf, a jacket that looks like Vocaloid Kaito Shion's, and black boots.

His name was Ryuu Gikochinai.

He used Blood Magic and Shadow Requip Magic.

He was the first Guild Master.

"First master!?" The guild whisper-shouted, causing Ryuu to chuckle lowly.

"No shit Sherlock" Ryuu said, smirking. He had a sarcastic and playful attitude, but was absolutely terrifying when enraged.

~Time skip~

"Alright! Time fore the battle match-ups! Our first battle is between..." Chapati was reaching into a bowl of names written onto slips of paper, "Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail and Olivia... No last name? Okay then... Anyway! Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail vs Olivia of Wolf Wings!"

Olivia looked over at Wendy, judging her strength. "She's weak. Others may not stand a chance against her, but I have my ways."

The rest of the team looked at her inconspicuously, but Olivia brushed it off, busy thinking of a tactic to use.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail**

 **When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome To The First Battle!**

 **Chapter 5**

The battle between Wendy and Olivia had began, and Olivia had been contemplating whether to use her secret tactic or not. Wendy charged at Olivia, and charged up a Sky Dragon Iron Fist. Her attack was about to make contact until Olivia kicked her right in the stomach, and while Wendy was on the ground, Olivia began jumping on her (Basically this).

"P-please... S... Stop..." Wendy said, in a lot of pain

"What? Can't handle a bit of pain? WELL BITCH, WOMAN UP! DRAGON SLAYERS ARE TOUGH, NOT WEAK F***ERS!" Olivia exclaimed, everyone in the guild knew how ruthless she could get and how much she tends to overreact.

"Sky... Dragon... Roar" Wendy said, as she roared herself into the air.

"Well done, but you're still weak" Olivia told her, and used her secret tactic, Guard Magic, "Guard Skill; Hand Sonic" She said, as a blade appeared on each of her arms.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy exclaimed, as fake Sky wings were on her back as she went in for the attack.

"Guard Skill; Angel Wings" Olivia said, as a pair of large angel wings appeared behind her, as she flew up, "Light Dragon's Iron Fist" She charged up her Iron Fist and charged down on Wendy, the fist making contact with Wendy's face, added force because of her speed. Wendy was on the ground, but Olivia went back to jumping on her.

~With Fairy Tail~

"SHE'S ALREADY DOWN, YOU PUNK!" Natsu exclaimed, angry at Olivia.

"THIS IS NOT NECESSARY!" Erza exclaimed, just as angry as Natsu

"STOP IT!" Gray exclaimed, as all three of them looked at Wolf Wings, demonic glares on their faces.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" The three of them exclaimed, as Satoshi threw an apple at Erza, an orange at Natsu and a banana at Gray, "Meh" He said, and shocked them with a lightning bolt.

"PLOT ARMOUR CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!" The guild told them.

~Back with Wendy and Olivia~

Wendy was on the ground, Olivia now pointing her blade at her. "And the winner is... OLIVIA OF WOLF WINGS B!" Chapati announced, as the audience had mixed feelings, 1/3 of them were cheering, the other 1/3 were worried about Wendy, and the remaining 1/3 were angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome to The end of the first day!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **(In the image is Kinana's default outfit)**

After the battle between Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail

Vs Olivia Gremory of Wolf Wings Team B, the other

battles were Satoshi Mikami of Wolf Wings Team A

Vs Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus, which Satoshi won, Lyon

Vastia of Lamia Scale Vs Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth, which

Rogue won and Bacchus Groh Vs Kagura Mikazuchi,

which Kagura won. After all these battles the score-

board ended up like this:

 **SCORE BOARD**

 **1st. Wolf Wings Team** **A** **\- 20pts**

 **2nd. Mermaid Heel - 18pts**

 **3rd. Wolf Wings Team B - 14pts**

 **4th. Sabertooth - 12pts**

 **5th. Lamia Scale - 6pts**

 **6th. Quatro Cerberus - 3pts**

 **7th. Fairy Tail - 1pt**

 **8th. Blue Pegasus - 0pts**

The first day of the GMG was over, and now the teams could relax... Except for Fairy Tail, who were fuming. Natsu went up to Rena with his fists engulfed in his flames.

"HEY YOU! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! PUTTING WENDY THROUGH THAT!?" Natsu shouted in her face, a prominent glare dominating most of his face.

"Tch," Rena responded, and continued walking with the rest of her guild.

"ANSWER ME!" Natsu shouted and dashed up to her.

"Go away" Rena said plainly, and used a gravity lock to stick him to a wall on the other side of the stadium. She then continued walking

"I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be a nice guild" Akari said, her arms behind her head, "Olivia just did what she was supposed to do, fight and win, simple."

"Precisely," Jun said, "It's bullshit."

"Lets just do some exploring," Kinana said, "I want to see Crocus while I have the opportunity."

"AYE!" They said.

~In Crocus~

Akari was in a music shop, looking for something interesting. She was in a dubstep music mood, so there had to be fast paced, have a good beat and make sure the beat drops. Luckily for her, they had a section for dubstep music with a new Skrillex album, which she bought and listened to for the rest of the day, increasing her magic energy since she used Music Magic.

Jun was hanging with Satoshi, and they both went to the casino. Satoshi was stalking people, collecting information with his second magic, Archive. Jun was playing Blackjack with a couple of people, he seemed like he was naturally talented, whereas he had a secret card in his sleeve, he stole both of the Blackjack's from the deck, and since he was playing with a couple of dunces, they didn't notice and Jun won quite a lot of money.

Kinana was in a clothes shop, looking for inspiration for a new requip armour, she got inspiration for a gothic themed one covered with white lace, a black ribbon around it and a skirt that goes to her knees. There were hidden blades all over the dress, it was more of an undercover requip, goth Lolita themed, so that no one would notice. She also had made a large silver axe with a black handle that looked like a tree branch.

Rena however, was looking around, just in case anyone from Fairy Tail tried anything suspicious. She wasn't one to take risks, and after what Natsu did, she wouldn't let her guard down. A few times she would hear them insulting the guild, and then Rena had decided to confront them, but make it look like she was just walking past them.

"HEY! YOU THERE!" Natsu exclaimed, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STUCK ME TO A WALL!"

"And you were the one being annoying," Rena said, monotone expression present on her face, "And you're also the one who got angry over one member of our guild beating someone in your guild in a fight"

Natsu was about to say something, until Rena interrupted him, "Now, let me tell you why that is undeniably bullshit. For one thing, Olivia was SUPPOSED to fight Wendy, it's not like she would just stand there and let Wendy beat her up," Rena said, "And if you say something like 'Wendy's a shy and fragile girl' how is Olivia supposed to know that? It's not like they're best fucking friends. Another thing, you're getting angry that someone in your guild was beaten by someone in our guild in a fight where one of them had to win by fighting. Do you really think our guild is stupid enough to start a rivalry over a fight where one of our members was beaten because it was part of the fight? If so, then you're guild must be retarded" Rena finished her rant, which left Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy in shock.

"She has a point guys" Lucy said, with a disappointed look on her face, "We got angry over losing, are we really that pathetic?"

"I'm keeping my eye on you" Natsu said, and glared at Rena, "Some rant won't change my mind about your guild"

"Then looks like you really are just childish, Natsu Dragneel" Rena said, and realised that the rest of Wolf Wings was watching, "Salamander of Fairy Tail, somewhat overpowered, a complete child, and a ruthless baka" Satoshi said, "Kinana could totally take you down"

"OH REALLY!? WHO IS THIS KINANA!?" Natsu exclaimed, as Kinana raised her hand, "I'm Kinana, or as I was known a few years ago, The Steel Shogun" Kinana explained, as the rest of the guild nodded.

"I CHALLENGE Y-" Natsu was cut off by Erza, "No, we shouldn't cause a ruckus. If you're lucky, you'll fight her tomorrow"

Natsu huffed as Fairy Tail walked away. Wolf Wings began walking back to the hotel. They went to sleep in the beds, while Aoi and First Master Ryuu Gikochinai were talking in an alley.

"You can't keep hiding it, Aoi" Ryuu told him

"I know," Aoi said, "But, not yet. They mustn't know just yet"

"OI! YOU TWO! WHAT'RE YOU TWO DOING!?" A random drunk shouted at them, as Aoi and Ryuu disappeared from the scene

"See? You can't keep hiding the fact that I'm alive" Ryuu said, "And I'm still the same age as Jun, Kinana, Rena, etc"

"I'll tell them in good time" Jun said, and headed back to the hotel with Ryuu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail**

 **When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome to the second day!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Currently, everyone was at the stadium for the GMG. However, Akari was sick, so they had to get a replacement. They got Hana Regalia. She has pink hair down to her mid-waist, a white dress with a frilly skirt area, a blue cardigan on, white slip-on shoes, pale skin, blue eyes, E-Cup and a small necklace around her neck. She uses Archive Magic and her talent is drawing.

"Ok! Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Our event today is Magic Checkers! We will get one person from each team to face off, they will go like this!" Chapati announced, as the guilds appeared on Lacrima Vision, showing what guilds will be facing off.

Wolf Wings Team A vs Blue Pegasus

Fairy Tail vs Lamia Scale

Wolf Wings Team B vs Mermaid Heel

Quatro Cerberus vs Sabertooth

"So! Choose your competitors and face off!" Chapati announced again.

The Wolf Wings team glanced at Hana and Rena, since the other 3 forgot how to play. Ultimately, Hana got to participate since Rena had already taken part in an event already. Hana stepped into the field, and a giant, magic chess board appeared in the sky.

"From Wolf Wings Team A, we have Hana Regalia!" Chapati announced, "And from Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates!" Chapati announced

"Well, well, well, it seems I'll have to be facing off against a lovely lady such as yourself~" Hibiki flirted, winking at Hana, and she replied by smiling at him. All of a sudden, Hibiki and Hana were teleported to each end of the magical chess board, Hibiki using blue checkers and Hana using green ones.

"The way you play is, instead of moving the checkers, you say what square they go to using the screen in front of you," Chapati said, as mini screens appeared in front of both Hibiki and Hana, "You use these screens by dragging one of your checkers to a square on the board, and it will appear on the actual board. Also, the checkers will only go on squares that you can actually put them on in the actual game."

A loud sound went off, which meant that Hana and Hibiki were to start. Hibiki went first, and dragged the mover on the far left to the next square.

~After the round because I can't keep up with this~

A buzzer went off, telling both teams to stop. Since the time ran out, they had to count which side had the most moves, and it showed that Hibiki had beaten Hana by one checker. Hana was disappointed, but went up to him.

"Congratulations, Hibiki!" Hana said, smiling, "I wish you luck!" Hibiki kissed her hand and smirked at her, "I thank you for your gratitude, good luck to you too" He said, and suddenly both of them were teleported back to the ground. Hana went back to the team, disappointed in herself, but held her head up high.

The other games were Gray Fullbuster vs Lyon Vastia, which Lyon won, earning Lamia Scale 10 points. Then there was Oliver vs Beth, which Oliver won, earning Wolf Wings Team B 10 points. Bacchus vs Rufus, which Rufus won, earning Sabertooth 10 points, the scoreboard was now like this:

 **SCORE BOARD**

 **1st. Wolf Wings Team B - 24pts**

 **2nd. Sabertooth - 22pts**

 **3rd. Wolf Wings Team A - 20pts**

 **4th. Mermaid Heel - 18pts**

 **5th. Lamia Scale - 16pts**

 **6th. Quatro Cerberus - 13pts**

 **7th. Blue Pegasus - 10pts**

 **8th. Fairy Tail - 1pt**

Hana was quite sad, since she had taken the guild down in the scoreboard, but still pretended that nothing bothered her.

"Alright! Time for the battles! We're doing the double battles early this year, and the battles first are... Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus vs Hana Regalia and Jun Aisaka of Wolf Wings Team A!" Chapati announced, as Jun whispered to Hana.

"You x Hibiki are my new ship" Jun said, nodding. Hana blushed a bit and stepped aside. Kinana began scolding Jun, thinking that he was being perverted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail**

 **When The Wolves Come Out**

 **Welcome To The First Double Battle**

 **Chapter 8**

(Things written in italics are spoken via telepathy)

Hana, Jun, Hibiki and Ren were in their battle positions, well actually Ren and Jun were in battle positions, while Hana and Hibiki were at the far end of the arena, their Archive Magic at the ready to help. The timer started and Jun and Ren began battling. Jun jumped up and did a high punch to Ren's face, as Ren aimed to kick him in the nuts. However, Jun grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Jun, he's going to aim for your stomach with his knee" Hana warned him, as she decided to not miss out on the action, and charged towards Hibiki.

"Well, Hana, I have to say that I've become infatuated with you. Should I call you Hana? Or perhaps... Hime-chan?" Hibiki asked Hana, as she gasped, "Wait a minute, Hibiki!? You're my friend from ages ago!? Ouji-kun!?" Hana exclaimed mentally, remembering all of her memories. "I-I can't... Fight you..." Hana said, tears welling up in her eyes. Jun shook his head and made a steel battleaxe and pinned Ren to the ground. "You don't have to fight me" Hibiki said, raising his hands in submission, "You win" Hibiki said.

Since I can't be bothered to explain everything, basically...

Fairy Tail vs Mermaid Heel - Fairy Tail

Quatro Cerberus vs Wolf Wings Team B - Wolf Wings Team B

Lamia Scale vs Sabertooth - Sabertooth

Blue Pegasus vs Wolf Wings Team A - Wolf Wings Team A

 **SCORE BOARD**

 **1st. Wolf Wings Team B - 34pts**

 **2nd. Sabertooth - 32pts**

 **3rd. Wolf Wings Team A - 30pts**

 **4th. Mermaid Heel - 18pts**

 **5th. Lamia Scale - 16pts**

 **6th. Quatro Cerberus - 13pts**

 **7th. Fairy Tail - 11pts**

 **8th. Blue Pegasus - 10pts**

After the battle, Hana went over to Hibiki, "Um... Hibiki... I have to...-" "No need" Hibiki said, pulling her somewhere private, "Ever since I was a child I've had a crush on you!" They both said at the same time, a slight blush gracing their features. "Well, well, well~" Hibiki said smirking, and kissed her without warning. Hana was blushing furiously, but kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck, his arms around her waist. Hibiki bit her lip slightly and she obliged, opening her mouth allowing his tongue to explore. He then pulled away for air, both of them breathing heavily, "H-Hibiki..." Hana said in between breaths. Hibiki kisses his softly and smiled a genuine smile at her, "Until next time, Hime-chan~" He said, walking away.

~Later on~

Hana went back to the hotel, and fell asleep in her bedroom, exhausted from the day she just had. However, the rest of the guild were out exploring again. All the females were at a café, just having a good time and all the guys were hanging at a casino, Jun and Satoshi playing pool, Oliver, Hisomu and Antonio were playing blackjack. Hisomu was a skinny male with long black hair he puts in a ponytail, honey eyes (The size of Hisomu's from Kiznaiver) and pale skin. He wore a black and white shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. He also wore a black beanie sometimes. He's a rather bipolar fellow, who doesn't know what his style is, thinking it could be formal, street, punk, he just doesn't know. He doesn't understand himself but he's trying all he can to find what he wants in life. He's an ice-make wizard and his talent is playing casino games.

Antonio's a rather short boy. He had crimson red hair and tanned skin. He wore a dark red polo shirt with denim shorts and white trainers. He also has a belt on at times when he needs it and he has glasses he uses for reading. He is a hardcore gamer, playing any game and not stopping until he gets the high score, beats all of the bosses and finds all of the secrets. His magic is fire magic and his talent is gaming. Everyone else were playing slot machines.

The guild returned to their hotel rooms and fell asleep instantly due to how busy they were that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail

When The Wolves Come Out

Trust and Friendship

Chapter Ten

Rena's shifted in her sleep as the sunlight warmed the side of her face, causing her to move her head away before she opened her eyes. She glanced over at the clock on the night stand before she sat up and stretched. She nudged Olivia awake before sitting up and waking up Shai and Akari.

"Come on you guys, time to get up and ready for another day of the Grand Magic Games. Akari, could you go and see if the boys are awake yet (they had adjoining rooms like the girls?" Rena asked.

"Sure thing Rena." Akari answered as she sat up and stretched. (I changed it, so that the the girls and the guys have their own rooms right next to each other; so the girls would still feel safe).

Rena went over and knocked on the adjoining door and opened it, peeking in. Most of the guys were up; except for Satoushi who was still snoring away. Rena leaned back in to the room and smirked at Kinami.

"Hey Kinana, you got that bucket of ice ready." Rena called out.

"Yep, got it right here." Kinana called back. They heard one of the guys in the room rattle their ice bucket."I'm up, I'm up." Satoushi screeched from inside the room. "You guys are mean!"

"Well, get up in time then." Jun answered back.

As each girl used the bathroom, the others would do warm/wake up exercises while waiting their turn.

"Rena, I would like to apologize to Wendy today; if that's okay. I realize I went a bit to far in fight with her yesterday." Olivia stated quietly.

"Yes you did go a little overboard, but you did what you were supposed to do. That's very nice of you to want to apologize Olivia." Rena answered with a gentle smile. "If everyone is ready, let's head down to the diner for breakfast."

"Guys, the girls and I are ready, so we'll head down to the diner and get a table. Meet us down there. Are you coming Oliver?" Rena replied.

"Yep. I'm already for the day." Oliver replied as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

As the girls and Oliver entered the the diner and chose a large table, they saw the female members of Fairy Tail and a few others come in as well. When the two groups met at the tables. There was silence for a few moment until Oliver saw that Erza was glaring at his sister, and stepped in front of her protectively.

"You have problem!?" Oliver growled, clenching his fists, glaring at the older girl. He wasn't scared of her and was ready to challenge her. The brashness of the young boy surprised the members of Fairy Tail for a moment.

"Oliver, it's okay. I just want to talk to Wendy for a minute." Olivia replied gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. She then turned to face the other group and took a step or two forward. She had to force herself not to smirk as she saw the other young girl shrug off Erza's hand.

"I just wanted to..." Wendy and Olivia started together. They looked at each other in surprise and giggled.

"You go first Olivia offered.

"I wanted to thank you for the match yesterday. You're a good fighter and I can learn some things from you." Wendy replied politely. This statement took everyone by surprise.

"Um, you're welcome. And I wanted to apologize to you for being so rough. I have a tendency to go overboard. You can hit me if you want." Olivia replied, a little sheepishly.

"Thank you for the apology. I don't think it's necessary to hit you. You were only doing what you were supposed to do. I'll train hard, so I'll be ready if we happen to fight again in the games in the future." Wendy answered.

"Good. Would you like to get together after the games. Just the kids. I can introduce you to the other kids of my guild then. My guild and I are heading to the stadium after a good breakfast. We're just waiting for the guys." Olivia replied.

"So are we. It's just a bit hard to get Freed up in the mourning." Wendy replied.

"We have the same problem with Satoushi. We've got him to wake up very quickly now." Olivia replied giggling.

"And how do you do that?" Lucy asked.

"An ice bucket of ice in his shorts. We only have to threaten him with it now, and he gets up immediately. He screeched like a girl." Shai answered. The Fairy Tail girls were shocked for a moment, then laughed.

"We'll have to remember that." Erza chuckled. Just then they heard the guys from both teams at the entrance of the diner. Or should I say two guys from both teams; Natsu and another. As she stood, she noticed Rena stand up with a scowl on her face.

"I take it you have the same problem!?" Rena replied more than asked.

"Yes. Natsu!" Erza answered, then yelled at the pink haired idiot friend of hers.

"Satouchi, knock it off, or do I need to get Kinana to do deal with you!" Rena growled, causing the poor man to flinch at the threat." She chuckled as she saw Erza smack Natsu for trying to start a fight again.

"Natsu, knock it off. I've thought it over and Rena is right. We're at these games to test our fighting skills against each other. One of the opponents came out the winner and it was Olivia. The girl has apologized and they are on good terms. The children are going to get together this afternoon for some fun and you're not going to ruin it." Erza scolded.

"Olivia, would you introduce your younger friends to us now?" Lucy asked gently. She immediately glared harshly at Natsu, knowing he was about to make a flippant remark.

"Of course. This is my twin brother Oliver, Shai, Hinami and Akari." Olivia introduced.

"I thought you two were twins. You two look so much alike; and Oliver is so protective of you. He must be the oldest." MiraJane replied, wanting to snuggle the two of them in her arms, but refrained from doing so.

"Yeah, he is, by 30 seconds or so. From what I've been told. They said I was holding his ankle." Olivia answered.

"Can we get on with things here!?" Natsu groused. "I'm getting hungry here.

"Of course. We will see you at the games." Rena answered, chosing to just ignore Natsu.


End file.
